Cursed Blessing
by Reis Nailo
Summary: Hellena has just dismissed Harry Anders and Seras Victoria from her rooftop abode, and has a moment to herself. A character from the anime with a manga twist. One shot.


**Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine. That and I prefer the manga storyline more than the anime with Incognito.**

**Author's Note: This fic will reference some things from the manga, but not the anime. This is a twist with Hellena's character; the girl child of the night that Seras met in the anime after a random comment made by a co-worker sparked my creative energy.**

"" speech '' thoughts Italics telepathy

**Hellsing: Blessed Curse**

"Good evening Miss Seras Victoria, Mr. Anders."

The young child of the night and the MI-5 agent left her small rooftop home. The pale, white dress clad girl looked back at the book she had been interrupted from shortly after they had arrived. A small frown marred her light, delicate features.

She was Hellena, a reclusive nightwalker who had been brought under the curse of blood many years ago when she was just a girl. If you looked at her, she appeared to be an ordinary human female no older than fourteen. She still remembered that warm summer night when she had been brought into the folds of the undead. It was only a scant ten years after that night that Alucard had gained his infamous reputation as Nosferatu in the human and undead circles alike.

Shaking her head from the memories, a quick flick of the wrist and the book levitated from the candle lit table back to its spot on the shelf. Book reading was her favorite past time and still dominated her being. Her entire abode had no bare walls, all four sides covered in book shelves, all of which were overflowing with books.

Some of them dated back to days of the Renaissance. Others were just collections that she had acquired through the many decades she had resided in England. Living alone in the small roof top home above the streets of town, she had never taken a servant vampire, much less a ghoul.

Past knowledge gained from watching other night breeds had instilled her with the desire to never go so far in her feeding. All her targets were without memory of her or their reason for suddenly losing consciousness. The Queen and all of the prominent people in the government knew of her existence, but did nothing. She never caused any problems, unlike other vampires, especially the newer ones.

Ever since she had gone into seclusion, she had only heard news of the outside world, not daring to stray into it. The world's events and news always came to her first, rather than her looking for them. Over the course of World War 1 and World War 2, the building she had made residence above was never hit by the Germans and none of its occupants had lost their lives. People had called it 'Blessed by God'. Hellena laughed at that thought when it first reached her ears.

'If people believe that God protected them, they are in for a horrid discovery when they arrive before Him in heaven.'

All vampires who had stayed in England during that time had put aside petty rivalries for the sake of self preservation, as bombs rained down from the skies. The fires generated were the real fear for every night walker. Anything and everything else could be brushed off, at least by true vampires. She had done like many others and put a shield around her abode, which conveniently protected those living under her as well.

Walking over to the only window in the small, roof top manse, she opened the curtains to reveal a beauteous full moon. Snuffing out the only lights in the room, the faint smell of dead flames met her nostrils. She only used candles for her lighting around the home. There wasn't a single volt of electricity in the place.

Not that she needed the candles to see, they merely provided a nice setting in which to read her books. They were the only thing that ever entertained her throughout the immortal life she led. Fiction, fantasy, romance, horror, and documentaries were always new and different with each author. Watching times change was entertaining to a point, but she had seen the same circles repeat throughout history and she had given up hope for anything truly surprising.

A knock at the front door caught her senses. Unlike earlier, this was a single, solid knock, holding both anticipation and an emotion that she only felt from one person, love. Though her heart no longer held a beat, lungs never needing air, and body not requiring heat, she felt a fluttering sensation. Drawing in an unneeded, but desired breath, she knew if she were still flesh and blood that she would have shivered.

Fairly gliding back to the door, she allowed a small smile to play across her lips. She knocked on the door twice, and chuckled when two knocks replied. Stepping back from the door, she willed it to open. A light wind promptly entered, blowing its way around her and playing with her moonlight blonde hair.

There before her stood a man no older than his mid twenties, hair a golden brown with golden amber eyes, matching hers. He wore a long overcoat of stark black, a dark red silk button up formal shirt with equally black slacks and dress shoes. An elaborately crafted estoc dangled in its belt sheath. A lighthearted smile graced her.

"A wondrous night for a beauteous lady nightwalker, well met Hellena."

"You know that I have no patience for overly flowery language Loki."

The fellow vampire grinned airily as he entered the small home. The doors shutting behind them at Hellena's will, he found himself enraptured with her. They had met some time during Alucard's free reign over his lands. He had come to the island from the mainland out of curiosity rather than territory. Despite her reclusive nature, she found his presence pleasing and welcomed it graciously. In those years, they had learned a great deal about one another, both intellectually and physically.

She opened his mind to new thoughts and ideals where he taught her of the order the world existed in and why it would never change. The methods of the cycle would evolve, but not the basic fundamentals. Some four years after first meeting, he showed her what it meant to be a woman, truly, even though she was a creature of the night, it frightened her at first.

In life she had never been told about the process of birth much less conception. He had been gentle, well, as gentle as a night breed could possibly be. Afterward she realized just how cursed she was. Never would she hold a child of her own in her arms, cooing it to sleep. Never would she see it grow into adulthood and leave her side for the world. Never would she taste the sting of death least a hunter slay her. The sun was beyond them, and its warmth would never touch her skin without searing her to ash.

Loki had helped her cope, and without him she felt emptier than she already was. He provided her with a fulfillment that she didn't think could exist for vampires, the company of a lover for all eternity. True, he was a trickster, like his Norse god's reputation and name. However, before her he was completely honest and perhaps even charming.

He took a chair from the far side of the room and floated it to him. Sitting opposite of her, a small knapsack appeared out of the shadows behind him. Setting it upon the table, the cords unraveled of their own accord and a pale blue bound book plopped on the wooden finish.

"There it is; the full collection of Egyptian Hieroglyphics from the pharaoh's personal library. It wasn't easy acquiring these, but it was worth the time spent."

She smiled as she willed to text to her. Laying it in her lap, she flipped through the pages, fine handwriting under each symbol and drawing explained what everything meant. Several pages of the meticulous calligraphy followed, detailing the writing process and how to read each phrase. She had waited for this for some time, ten years to be precise. He was right; it was well worth the time spent apart.

He was the only person, vampire or otherwise who could match her wit and knowledge. The one time she had ventured out of her small sanctum was when he took her to his manse in the country sides of Denmark. Off in the distance she had seen her home of England. It had been a truly splendid sight to behold with the moon. She knew that he fit the missing part of her cold heart. That night, she had let him sink his fangs into her neck, signifying their bond as eternal mates.

Just by himself he wasn't as powerful as Alucard, but his wisdom and mastery in manipulation and shadow techniques had garnered him a huge amount of respect in his home country. True, she had told Harry Anders and Seras Victoria that true vampires had no cabal and were individuals. However, some vampires held oaths to each other, and Loki held many oaths from others lesser in status.

If the time ever came that he needed assistance, he could rally those sworn to him and instantly have a force more than powerful enough to stand against the Vatican in Rome. That was a frightening thought, but they doubted they would ever find themselves in such a desperate situation. They enjoyed their peace and quiet solitude, intruding upon each other once every year to share what they had read or learned.

Tonight was one of those moments.

"Well? Is it to your liking Hellena?"

"Ah, yes, very much so dear Loki. I can peruse it at a later date. Tell, how is the manse back in Denmark?"

"It is doing just fine; your home is what my worries fall on in this period of history."

A short pause hung between them.

"Do you speak of the rumors heard about the Last Battalion?"

"They aren't rumors Hellena. The Last Battalion is led by that infernal Major."

_Is that so, Marquess Loki of Denmark's Highlands?_

The two bonded vampires perked at the newcomer's telepathy. The resonance in the voice was enough to make them grin in anticipation.

"Quite so Lord Dracula . . . or is it Alucard now?"

_Alucard is fine for now Loki. I'm coming in._

A dark shift in the fabric of reality filled the air in front of the entrance to the manse. A single bloodshot eye opened as a long, knee boot covered foot passed through. The large wide brimmed hat and blood red long overcoat swayed once through the portal. Crimson tinged shades hid his nightwalker's eyes. A fanged grin greeted them.

"Good night to you two."

"Good night to you as well, Nosferatu Dracula."

"An honor to have you . . . Master Alucard."

The lady of the night stood and curtsied ever so slightly. The legendary vampire smirked and waved his hand dismissively. Loki chuckled mirthfully at Hellena's actions, though she was entirely honest. She was still stuck in past customs, where they had moved with the flow of time, even as they remained aloof from it.

"Please, I haven't seen that in ages, women in these times never use such courtesy. Besides, I need not be treated that way by those who I consider true vampires."

"Such a high honor Dracula, you flatter us. Tell me, what is it that piqued your spying on us?"

Hellena had relinquished her chair to the eternal vampire and took her seat in Loki's lap. She sat sideways, resting her left side against his chest; her head lay upon his shoulder. Alucard found it hard not to laugh. These two made their heritage look like an eternal child's fantasy. Hellena looked innocent in his embrace; he knew they were trying to control their carnal urges, not having seen each other for ages.

"You said that the Major is in command of the Last Battalion. Is he the same short, fat pig with glasses that the Angel of Death and I humiliated back in that second blasted World War?"

"Yes, the very same. Tell me though, how is the Angel of Death these days? The man was only a boy when you went through that damned Wolfenstein castle and annihilated the premises."

"He's old, but that's to be expected."

The three nightwalkers laughed heartily at that. Hellena recovered first.

"Now, that was a bit uncalled for Alucard. He is one of the best hunters I have ever heard of for quite some time, despite the fact that he's taken many of my friends from me."

Her voice grew bitter at the last comment. Loki fully understood and didn't comment. Walter was incredible for a human being. He had never seen one wield monofilament with such precision and lethality. The fact that they were blessed and could hurt night breeds just added to his respect for the man.

"Well enough of that. I want you honest opinion Loki."

"My opinion of what?"

"How powerful this new Last Battalion is."

Raising his eyebrows, the knowledgeable vampire looked into the eyes of Alucard for several silent seconds. A crazed look overcame his face as he cocked his head back in mock scorn.

"Pitiful. You only need to worry about the Hunter. Everyone else is food for the hellhounds."

"And who is this Hunter?"

"Rip Van Winkle, a wielder of the nearly extinct magic bullets."

"Hmm, ah yes, the magic bullets. Thank you for the information, I'll be on my way."

"Half a moment Dracula."

The Nosferatu stopped halfway through his new portal. Hellena tensed when Loki spoke, his left hand clenched in a fist which drew blood.

"I have no doubt that London will be targeted. When this occurs, watch for the Vatican to attack as well. Not that you need to worry about them, but Anderson is the only one you need to truly take seriously."

A sinister smile plastered the No Life King's face in anticipation. Loki stared into his peer's eyes with a cold edge in his own crimson orbs. Alucard reached a hand inside his jacket, pulling the Jackal partway from its holster. A smirk made itself known on Loki's normally placid face. Hellena tensed, looking into her lover's eyes.

She had seen vampire standoffs before, but to have Loki of the Highlands and the Nosferatu Alucard staring each other down was another situation altogether. Two of the most powerful vampires in the European world were terribly awesome to behold together, but to be there in a showdown was downright nightmarish.

"Are you actually anticipating killing that altercation in reality?"

"More than you can imagine Marquess, more than you can imagine."

The No Life King took his leave, the portal vanishing shortly after his departure. The couple sat silently for several minutes before looking to one another. A small smile had taken the place of the sinful smirk that had crossed his features.

Hugging her closer to him, Loki kissed her forehead. She grinned, thankful for the solitude once again. Both of them cursed to an eternity of undead existence. Together however, that curse didn't seem like a bad thing, perhaps . . . just maybe . . . a blessing of unrequited and eternal love. With that in mind, eternity didn't seem so bad.


End file.
